Deserted Earth
by Sage1988
Summary: Challenge. A What if scenario about the episode 'The Empty Planet' and what might have happened if everyone else didn't come back.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures; this is not intended for profit_

_Written from Clyde's perspective_

**Deserted Earth**

Whether the robots were too slow to follow the order that Gavin gave them or if something went wrong, the result was the same

No-one came back

There was just me and Rani, the only people left on planet Earth

We waited all day, hoping that it was just slow and everyone would return like Gavin had ordered but nothing.

The first night was probably the worst; the robots must have been supplying the power to keep the things like TVs, electric lights and all that running, but after they left it just stopped. We had to dig around in Rani's house for the candles and matches that her parents kept in case there was ever a power cut to make some light for us to see and as we settled down, both of us with tears in our eyes wrapped in blankets to keep warm

The next morning we started to think about what we were going to do, it was like the show Survivors that was on a couple of years ago where the majority of the Earth's population was wiped out by a virus and those who did survive had to learn how to survive in the ruins. I thought we could live on preserved food but Rani soon pointed out that it would only last for so long.

So we raided the local library and found all the books we could about farming, medicine both herbal and other wise for after medical supplies ran out and anything else we thought might be useful.

For a month we lived on tinned food and bottled water as well as rain water we managed to gather, eventually we decided to live the area because of the memories we associated with it. We loaded up, the van that had belonged to Rani's mother with tinned food, water and whatever else we needed and drove out of the city and into the countryside. Our plan was to find a farm and try to start growing our own food before the existing supplies ran out.

When we arrived in the countryside and started looking for an existing farm so we didn't have to build one from scratch. After nearly a week and having to switch vehicles several times (leaving the van was hard for Rani given that it was her mum's) we finally found a place that was ideal. It had a farm house that was furnished, it had a couple of barns and other buildings around it and wasn't too far from a river so we could get water.

We moved into the farm and started to store supplies in one of the secured barns, we raided local town and village shops and other farms to build up our stocks and some we had enough food to last us with careful rationing for years, tinned of course.

Once we got the stores set up, we decided to start up our farm. It was hit and miss at first, we didn't need a really large area as it was just the two of us but neither of knew anything about it other than what we had read in books. Our first few attempts were failures but eventually we managed to figure out what we were doing wrong and start to grow our own food. We even managed to later, catch a few farm animals that had been wandering around since everyone had been taken; just a few sheep, a flock of chickens and so on. But soon we had to arm ourselves with guns to protect ourselves from wild animals that roamed the land made up largely of dogs. In winter we struggled to cope, but the food we stockpiled from both scavenging and farming allowed us and our animals to survive

Years passed before our eyes but we were hardly aware of them as we worked hard to make our home safe. Both the farm as well and us grew and now we have a few horses and cows as well as a bull. We have dogs that we tamed to help protect the farm and even electricity with some solar panels we savaged and a wind mill we set up. We rarely thought about those days when we weren't the only people on Earth now, our lives were filled by other things like tending the farm and each other. Rani and I had already had feelings for each other before this happened and without anyone else around, there didn't seem to be any point in hiding them.

Now after 13 years of being the last humans on Earth, I lay back in my bed with Rani sleeping next to me; I rolled over to face her and kissed her gently on the forehead while I placed my hand carefully on Rani's swollen stomach. I smiled as I contemplated that the future of the human race was growing inside my wife right now.

But even as the days of being a parent came ever closer, I couldn't help but think of Sarah Jane, Luke, mum and everyone else and what might have been if they had come back.

* * *

><p><em>Just a one shot that I managed to find time to write, a what if scenario about Empty Planet<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

Sorry this isn't an update; my timetable doesn't allow a lot of writing

Readers have told me that Deserted Earth should be continued but right now I just don't have the time

So I will post this story as a challenge, for anyone who wants to write a sequel or expand the story

If anyone wants to take up this challenge, let me know


End file.
